El mejor regalo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [What if...] Ladybug presenció cuando Chat Noir casi destruye el árbol navideño y en cambio desintegra el letrero. [Situado en el especial navideño de Ladybug y Chat Noir]


**¡Es navidad!... *Entra corriendo y gritando como una lunática*. Ah... ¿No? *Mira a los dos costados sucesivamente* Naaa. No importa yo sé que tienen espíritu navideño =D Yo lo tengo por eso escribí esto aun después de tantos meses. Bueno no fue por eso que lo escribí sino porque me lo pidieron así que rubas 273 espero que te haya gustado *lo amenaza con la mirada especial que atraviesa pantallas***

 **Jaja sin amenazas en serio espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice con todo el cariño de mí ser. Así que te pido por favor que me devuelvas la foto de Chat Noir (?)**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Marinette creyó notar por la ventana cuando estaba reunida con su familia. Una figura grande y negra. Fue solo un segundo, pero le dio la sensación de que era Chat Noir. Por eso se transformó en Ladybug y salió hacia las frías calles de Paris. Solo para asegurarse.

Los copos de nieve le caían encima mientras se balanceaba por los edificios y lo noto. Corriendo hacia el gran árbol de navidad con el cataclismo en su mano.

Ladybug se quedó muda, parpadeo sin creerlo, pero antes de que el árbol desaparezca ante sus ojos lo había hecho un letrero.

Se bajó del tejado y lo llamo suavemente como cautelosamente. El aludido reparo en su nombre y la miro perplejo mientras sus pupilas temblaban.

Ella se acercó un paso despacio.

— ¿Estas bien?

Sabía que no lo estaba, pero aun así pregunto. Sin saber que más decir.

Él la siguió mirando. Quieto, observándola como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Sin poder creer que ella estaba ahí. Trago saliva y bajo la mirada intentando que sus ojos no derrame esas lagrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Al segundo, negó con la cabeza. Cabizbajo.

No tenía ánimos de mentir y aunque en realidad no quería que su Lady lo viera en esas condiciones, lo que más no quería era estar solo.

— Chat —Le llamó de forma preocupada mientras se iba acercándose hacia él. A paso lento pero seguro. Cuando llego a su lado, el gatito acorto la distancia y apoyo su frente en el hombro de ella.

— Quédate conmigo —Susurró con tono suplicante— Por favor... —Pidió y un sonido de su Miraculous se escuchó— Al menos hasta que mi transformación se acabe.

Ladybug sorprendida ante esa acción y ese tono. Respondió afirmativamente.

— C-claro, no hay problema —Y apoyo una mano en su espalda, realizando gestos tranquilizadores.

Al minuto se sentaron en un tejado cerca de allí. Estuvieron sin hablar unos segundos antes de que Ladybug le preguntara esa interrogante que invadía su mente curiosa.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Hablas de intentar destruir el árbol de navidad para luego arrepentirme y hacerlo al letrero? —Diciéndolo calmado pero con un deje triste. Ella asintió.

— Estaba... furioso —Confesó— S-solo, solo quería destruirlo todo —Hablo entrecortadamente— De algún modo, destruir la navidad.

— ¿Odias la navidad? —El negó con la cabeza. Porque no podía odiar la navidad aunque lo digiera.

— No soy el Grinch —Y por primera vez en esa noche, esbozó una sonrisa— Solo... quisiera... —Comenzó mientras bajaba su cabeza y miraba sus pies— Que al menos en navidad, mi padre pensara en mi —Declaró en voz penumbrosa— Pero... ¡Solo piensa en el! —Exclamó molesto apretujando sus manos en la tela negra— Comprendo que sea así desde que mama se fue, pero, pero yo aún estoy aqui.

Emitió un suspiro, frustrado y cansado.

— Quiero que este día termine —Al decir eso, el pitido de su anillo sonó.

El bichito lo miró. Sin saber que decir, no encontraba palabras para consolarlo, animarlo. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lo atrajo hacia ella y deposito su cabeza en su regazo.

— ¿Que...

Antes de que pudiera determinar de formular la preguntar. Ella le dijo: Este es mi regalo de navidad.

Después de eso, su mano fue deslizándose por su cabello, en suaves caricias relajantes.

— Muy pobre ¿No lo crees? —Le dijo juguetonamente con un claro rubor en sus mejillas por estar en esa situación con su Lady— ¿No has considerado en ponerte una cinta en tu cuello y ofrecerte como mi regalo?

Las mejillas de la susodicha se calentaron y se pusieron rojas inmediatamente, cuando iba a replicar indignada. Él agregó: Tú eres el mejor regalo.

Ella se enterneció a lo recién escuchado.

— Por eso te lo digo, yo... —Ya con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo levemente— Estoy muy feliz de pasar, al menos un rato, la navidad contigo —Añadió sintiendo las caricias tranquilizadoras que le propiciaba su bichito— Gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer gatito tonto.

Dijo simplemente sonriendo, escuchando los pitidos del anillo más acelerados.

— Creo que es hora de irte —Deteniendo sus caricias.

— Si —Asintió de forma resignada mientras se levantaba— Sabes, retiro lo dicho de que deseo que este día termine, quisiera que mi transformación no lo hiciera.

Al decir eso, se despidió ante una Ladybug colorada por lo recién oído, quien antes de marcharse. Grito: "¡Feliz navidad!"

Ella sonrió enormemente. Antes de gritar "¡Igualmente, gatito!" Entretanto veía esa sombra negra desaparecer ante las luces brillantes.

* * *

 **Y si llegaste hasta acá Rubas 273 (Eso espero. Ya que pasaron como dos meses desde que me lo pediste)**

 **Ojala que tu idea haya sido desarrollada de tal modo que te haya gustado. A los demás espero que también les haya gustado y espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad (Nunca es tarde para decirlo) jaja**

 **Bueno, quizás si...**

 **Por cierto yo no tengo problema en que me pidan que haga one-shot, drabbles de algo especifico (excepto lemon). Diganme la idea por MP o reviews y si se me ocurre algo a partir de eso, lo haré. Aunque pueda que tarde meses en hacerla. Si solo me pueden esperar jeje**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
